spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Mission 1
'Bonus Mission 1' This is a Bonus, so you don't need to do it, but can if you want to. Please note that you should beat all 15 missions before doing these bonus missions, as they are really tough. In order to play this mission, you need a mission code. The mission code is: shadow. When you first start, you'll see Magma. Talk to him. What's the harm? Sweet! He gave us some Gils. Let's go shopping! Head West and talk to the healer. For now, let's head North-West. Talk to the child and enter the store. Give the storekeeper the Gils and take the bottle. Give the empty bottle to the healer and she'll fill it with medicine. Take the medicine and head into the forest. Talk to the lady, and she'll tell you that the woodsman is sick. The path to the woodsman is blocked off though, so we'll have to get there another way. Head North-West and then head North-West again. Defeat both enemies and enter the house. W-what?! What's an invectid doing here? Talk to her. She says that she just found out her FRIEND ''''is in a very bad condition. It seems like she's a good guy. Give the medicine to the woodsman and leave. There will be 2 invectids outside; waiting for someone. They say they are coming for the 'traitor'. That means the invectid inside was a good guy after all! Anyhow, battle, and defeat both of them. Cathy, the good invectid, thanks you and tells you she needs to meet a friend in town, but she's afraid other invectids will try to arrest her. So she asks you to accompany her. Wow! What good timing. We need to head back to town too. Don't worry about Cathy, but just get back to the 'other' town. Go to the inn where you were suppose to meet Magma. The inn is where Venus got captured. Inside, talk to Magma. After that conversation, it seems like the invectids are attacking again! Go outside and head West. Grasshop will be there; challengin us to a rematch. This time, he has 10 attack, 8 defence, and 30 HP. As well as 16 cards. He also has a TON of good defence cards. You might want to raise your defence for this battle. At least 20 will be good enough. You'll die on your first try. Trust me. The best way to beat him is to attack him like crazy while his defence is low. Keep only 3 cards for defence, and they must/should add up to 25 defence. That's good enough to prevent Grasshop from inflicting too much damage to you. Once Grasshop only has equipment cards left, lower your defence to 24 if you have at least 15 HP left. You should have 4 weapons, adding for a total of a 12 attack boost. The extra space is for attack cards. Once you beat Grasshop, return to Cathy and Magma. You'll see Magma, and a giant bug! Talk to Magma, and he'll tell you that the invectids already took Cathy. So, now it's time to battle the giant buggy! Oh, you might want to save if you haven't already. The Invectid Driver has 12 attack power, 14 defence, and 20 HP. At least it's easier than Grasshop. Phew! To start off, increase your defence and ignore the blue cards. But, just for now. Once your defence is at least 12, start on a power rampage! Equip weapons that increase your attack by a lot. It's pretty easy actually. When you're done, go inside the inn. Cathy's there, and Magma somehow got there before you even though you were the first one to get to the inn... Odd. Anyways, talk to Magma... And there are STILL Invectids here?! Head back to the forest and head North-West. Now, head South-West. Deafeat the spider thingy and head North-West. Defeat the bug and head North-East. Go inside the house and talk to the lumberman. He says he feels better and thanks you with a card: ''Battle Action: Blessing. This card allows you to draw a card for every white spotted die you get in battle. Now, head back to the inn, but don't go inside. Instead, talk to the healer.... Okay, let's head back to the inn... They still say the same things! What are we suppose to do know?! Gr.... BRB (note: Battle every monster in the forest on your way to the woodsman instead, then when the battle against grasshop is over and you talk to magma ,you can skip that thing in front of the inn and head to the forest's center where aqune and her monster are waiting you'll have to defeat that monster in order to save cathy, the bonus mission will be completed upon defeating aqune's monster.) Category:Missions